Sleeping Beauty
by roxy695
Summary: AU. When Zatanna slips into a coma, a nurse writes about her and her visitors.


TITLE: Sleeping Beauty

RATING: PG

PAIRINGS: Chalant, Spitfire, and the team

SUMMARY: AU. When Zatanna slips into a coma a nurse writes in her journal about Zatanna and

her visitors.

A/N: I had this idea at 1 in the morning... sorry! haha

Day One

A girl came in today. Her chart says that her name is Zatanna Zatara. She's in a

coma, I don't know how but she's also got some pretty bad bruises and scars all over her body.

A guy came in with her. He had black hair just like her. At first I thought that

were siblings, but then I saw this look that he gave her. It was so

sympathetic, so loving, so hurt. They had to be something more.

I've seen couples around the hospital before, but somehow, I think these two are

different.

Day Two

She's still not awake. She had some visitors today. Maybe her friends. The black

haired guy was her again along with a cute red head and a pretty blonde. Later,

a couple of other people a red haired girl and a brooding dark haired guy with

muscles I can't even describe. You know what's funny, all of her visitors are

GORGEOUS!

Day Three

He was here again. All he did was hold and kiss her hand until visiting hours

were over.

Day Four

I learned his name. Dick Grayson. Can you believe his dad is Bruce Wayne! She's

a lucky girl that Zatanna. Well, sort of. She is in a coma after all.

Day Five

I talked to him. I talked to Dick. He's a gentlemen. He wouldn't take his eyes

off of her. When am I going to meet a guy like him?

Day Six

Yesterday I told him that if you read and talk to a person in a coma, they

actually hear it. He left for a bit and then came back with a book from the gift

shop. He smiled and held up a copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird". 'Its on of her

favorites', he said before he cracked open the book and started reading.

Day Seven

It's been a week and still no sign of Zatanna waking. Today I heard Dick reading

again. His voice was brilliant and soothing, there was no doubt that Zatanna

could hear it.

Day Eight

Today was a scary one. Zatanna had about three seizures today. We had to kick

Dick out for the day. I stood there in shock as the other nurses and doctors

stopped the shaking. I could've sworn that I saw a tear strolling down his cheek

as he walked out of the building.

Day Nine

I talked to Dick a little today. I asked about what happened to her (which I'm

not technically supposed to do), but he had told me that she had gotten into a

car wreck. Zatanna was very pretty now with all of her scars and bruises now, I

could only imagine what she looked like before. They both look great together.

They really did.

Day Ten

It's not good that I'm getting attached to this couple. Not good at all.

Day Eleven

I scored enough vacation time for three days off. Tomorrow I leave to California

to see my family, but I won't stop thinking about Dick and Zatanna.

Day Fifteen

I'm back and Zatanna is still not awake yet. I told my parents about her, and

how I'm getting to know Dick. My mom said that true love conquers all and she

wouldn't be surprised if Dick waits for years. And I guess she was right cause

he's sitting in the bedside chair holding her hand and reading when I came in

this morning.

Day Sixteen

I'm guessing Dick had to run some errands today because the pretty blonde whose

name I found out was Artemis was watching Zatanna today. Artemis had said that

they've been friends since she was 15 and that Zatanna was supposed to be her

maid of honor at her wedding in a few months. Artemis also said that they were

going to push it back much as they can so that her best friend could be there on

her special day.

Day Seventeen

Still no Dick, but instead there was an African American girl with short spikey

hair and a little boy. The boy looked about four, but he was one of the most

well behaved kids I've ever seen. Her name is Raquel and his is Amistad. Amistad

was such a cutie. He even showed me the picture that he drew for Zatanna.

Zatanna was in a magician costume and was pulling a rabbit out of a hat. It was

the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Day Eighteen

Dick was back today. And without a beat sat down in the chair and started

reading while holding and kissing her hand.

Day Nineteen

I asked Dick where he'd been and he said that Bruce was out of town and he had

to play boss for a couple of days. His stomach growled really loud so I decided

to take my break then and go to the cafeteria with him. He told me about how he

and Zatanna met about about all of their words that they frequently made up. It

was so sweet. Makes me hate not having someone that close to me.

Day Twenty

Zatanna had another seizure today. I watched as Dick cried while Artemis and her

fiancé Wally comforted him. It tore me up so much that I had to go in the break

room and cry myself. I can't stay attached to them.

Day Twenty One

Zatanna's doctor wouldn't let her have visitors. And guess who was the one who

had to call and tell Dick. That's right, me.

Day Twenty Two

Still no visitors.

Day Twenty Three

This is killing me.

Day Twenty Four

She could have visitors again this time an Italian looking guy with green eyes

came with Dick. I guessed it was her father the way he immediately started to tear

up when he saw her laying in her bed. Later that evening when I asked Dick why

he was now showing up, he told me it was complicated and I didn't push it any

further.

Day Twenty Five

It was a really slow day in the hospital. There were hardly any patients in the

ER and I wad almost done with my paperwork and it was only a little after noon.

The last paragraph of 'To Kill a mockingbird' was read. Dick was stroking

Zatanna's hair and holding her hand. A moment later I looked up from my desk to

see Dick looking at Zatanna's hand with wide eyes. IT WAS MOVING! Dick whispered

something and Zatanna's eyes fluttered open. His name was the first thing that

came out of her mouth with a weak smile. Dick stood up and gave her one of the

biggest smiles I've ever seen in my life!

'Zatanna! I love you! I love you! Thank God you're awake! I love you so much!'

Dick couldn't control his tears as he hugged her gently and kissed her anywhere

he could get his lips. They both cried in each others arms as doctors and nurses

came in clapping and congratulating the happy couple. I had to go in the break

room to let out my cries of joy for the two.

Day Thirty

It was the day that Zatanna was going home. The beautiful couple collected their

belongings and Dick signed the release forms. I walked with them as Dick wheeled

Zatanna out to the curb so he could get the car.

Zatanna then turned to me and handed me something. It was the copy of 'To Kill a

Mockingbird'. "It's for you to remember us by. Thank you for keeping an eye on

him for me." I was speechless. I couldn't get a single word out, and I know that

Zatanna was ok with that.

After Dick and I helped her get in the car he turned and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks for everything Cassie. It means a lot." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome boss." I said as I waved to Prince Charming and Cinderella driving

off into the city.

I'm gonna really miss them.


End file.
